Does He Or Does He Not?
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: Rei is in a weird mood after a night out. Tala, Kai and Kaworu know who it's about, but Rei is still dubious about his choice of partner. X over NGEBB RS


This story idea was given to me when one of my friends came to visit me almost 6 months ago. But I think he might enjoy this. The initial thought was "what would happen if you linked Neon Genesis Evangelion and Beyblades?" Well, this is the brainchild of that late night. Meet the cross over. I'm quite proud that I have finished it, because now I can do my homework and get this out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **Through out this story there are random song titles and quotes that have come from my eclectic television and music collection. So I do not own the following and never will:

Beyblades

NGE

Little Britain

The Tenants song, Shit Me To Tears

Steve Irwin

Skillet, A Little More

The Australian Model Lara Bingel

Doctor Who

And Wish Upon A Star

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that! Rei is gonna have my head now!" Tala yelled as he turned away from his friend. He found no comfort in turning, but it gave Kai the cold shoulder.

"For Pete's sake Tala, stop quoting that blasted show you love. Once or twice is fine, but every day?" Kai was shoving his hands in his pant's pockets hastily. It must be Monday again.

"Yeah but no but yeah but no but…Yeah it is getting old isn't it?" he replied with a crappy English accent, "what about Steve Irwin? Crikey what was that?"

Rei turned around and saw the pair gasbagging, "That 'what' is a neko-jin out for Tala blood. I know who set me up with that quiet kid. It was you." His finger was pointed and touching Tala's nose.

Laughing loudly, Kai grabbed Rei around the waist, "Is kitty in a bad mood this morning?"

Releasing some of his anger, Rei's elbow made friends with Kai's stomach, "Very bad mood. Do you know what it is like to wake up with a guy in your bed that you don't remember asking to snuggle with you is like? More over, it happened to be that quiet guy that hangs around with the new guy."

Kai grabbed his stomach and knelt on the ground, "Not bad Rei. Just practice your aiming and you might not hurt me so much. But apart from that, you mean that Ikari kid? You slept with Ikari?"

Patting Rei on the shoulder, Tala walked off humming the 'Doctor Who' theme song. "Tala watches too much T.V. Kai. Why don't you stop him? It'll rot his brain you know."

"Meh, he'll get over it when summer comes, the repeats shit him to tears."

"Don't start quoting song titles now Hiwatari or I'll have your neck too," the neko threatened hollowly. Rei sat on the ground next to Kai.

Rei's white shirt was slightly crumpled and dirty looking when he fell into the dirt behind him. He had no idea what had happened to him, but it wasn't one of his most glamorous or fondest moments.

"Are you alright Rei? Even after a big night out you're never this bummed or tired. You're not like this when we're together…ever!"

He rolled over and looked at his usually cold friend, "Kai, I don't know. I mean," Rei fell to his back again, "it took a lot of energy to get him to start talking and then, when I tried to ask him about his past – "

"Ikari froze," Kai finished, "yep, that's him for you. I'm amazed that you got him to talk! Only one person I know of has managed to get some sort of info outta that guy and he happens to be the new kid. Are we that scary Rei?"

Kai rested his head on Rei's stomach. His blue hair spread across the white shirt like water. It ran down the length of Rei's chest only to break into a darker hue of blue over Rei's side. Rei ran his fingers through Kai's hair.

"You are, but otherwise, not that I know of. Could it be that we always seem to be together and do this sort of stuff? I mean, some of the girl's ask me how they can get into your pants. Doesn't that worry you Kai?" Rei looked at the wall of hair that confronted him.

"Is that why there have been more attempts from the girls in courting me. That would explain a lot," Kai pondered aloud.

"They think that you're the 'bomb', I think that's it."

"I'm a god. Feel my power kitty man!" Kai sat up and fell onto Rei's torso making him laugh.

"Don't tell me you two are having sex in the park now."

"It wouldn't be the first time Nagisa," Kai cooed.

Kaworu sat down beside them and pushed Kai off Rei, "I thought you were dating Ikari Rei."

"I am. I think. But he won't open up. Perhaps it'll take a while like this stubborn arse," Rei answered as he sat up, "but you and him get on fine. Why is that?"

"Are you sex people Nagisa or sexcitable people?" Kai asked.

"Sexcitable?" the two reply.

"Yeah, gets excited about sex. But just can't get there."

"He gets there Kai. He certainly does," Rei said.

"It's true Kai, since I've seemed to chat my way there."

Both Kai and Rei turned to look at the new kid, "You've already been there done it and got the bite marks to prove it? How did you manage that?"

Kai looked at Rei, "He is built you know Rei…Not that I know of course." The last few words were muffled by a hand covered mouth.

"You've done Nagisa too? Where the bloody hell have I been?" Rei sighed.

"Isn't that from an ad promoting Australia? Now that girl is hot!" Nagisa said as he lay down.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "So you're into chicks too huh? Man, you have the best of both worlds!"

"Join the dark side and you'll never look back," Kaworu said like Darth Vader.

"Is it quote day or what? Both of you need lives," Rei started as he wondered from side to side, then around a tree. An awkward silence fell amongst the students.

"Hey Nagisa, how come Ikari talks to you and not me?"

"What do you mean Rei? I always hear him talking about you. But I don't know. He is such a cutie!" Kaworu said as he screwed up his face.

"Dude, that makes you look sinister. Don't do it again," Tala said before taking a bite of his chocolate.

"I smell chocolate Tala…give it here," Kai grabbed it and took a large bite.

"WHAT THE HELL KAI! THAT WAS MY CHOCOLATE BAR!" Tala exclaimed at his half eaten chockie. Falling to the ground he glared at the other Russian.

"Thank-you Tala."

"I should hope so bastard," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You'll lose more than that bar for that one wolf!" Kai got up and tackled the red head. They started rolling away from the other two as they wrestled for the chocolate.

Rei shook his head before leaning it against the tree they were under. On his shoulder was laid a light hand. Without a single thought, Rei gently clasped it.

"Hey Shinji, sorry bout this morning."

The brunette didn't say a word; he just stood there quietly waiting. Turning around, Rei looked into his eyes. Nothing. Jack shit.

"Why don't you ever talk to me? You're just so quiet. Just speak for once, I don't give a damn about what you say!" Rei yelled after a few moments of silence.

Tala and Kai stopped wrestling to look at what was happening. The chocolate bar was in Kai's mouth with Tala biting down firmly on the other end. But soon returned to the chocolate bar wrestle match.

"What is there to say? We got drunk last night; found ourselves in your bed naked. Simple."

"How is that possibly simple? That's what I don't understand. The entire night. It was just not in there," Rei said pointing to his head.

"Shinji for once speak to the guy. I'm not the only one who'll listen," Nagisa said from the ground. His silver hair was spread across the green grass.

"I just…it's um…I have to go," Ikari said before running off. Rei randomly swore out his frustration in different languages.

"Did the swear fairy come? Or did I miss an important meeting in the life of the neko-jin?" Tala asked. His red hair was in many more random angles than before with grass shooting out the sides.

"Piss off Tala. I'm pissed," Rei said before slumping against the tree.

"Touchy."

"Ikari came by," Tala and Kai looked at their friends before laughing.

"You serious or just pulling our legs?" no answer, "you are serious."

"That explains the swearing Kai," Tala added.

"Sure does. Did he say anything?"

"Just a few words. Trying to make something simple when it wasn't. It was Ikari. Elusive," Rei said. His body slumped forward, "Did I do something to annoy him or is he always like that? Because he never talks. I think I talk at him, not to him!"

Tala jumped back a metre, Kai raised an eyebrow and Kaworu shut his crimson eyes. Rei got up and walked off.

"Oi, where you going?" Tala called out.

"To the gym. I feel the need to hit something very hard," he called back.

"He'll be fine…won't he Kai?" Nagisa asked as he pulled himself to his elbows to watch the frustrated neko-jin storm off.

"I have no idea," Kai admitted, "we should follow him just to make sure." They quickly got up and ran after their friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling off his tabard, Rei stood in front of the punching bag. He laid into the inanimate object as if it were an annoying person who wouldn't shut up.

Punch after punch he threw, throwing in some kicks and knees. Venting all of his anger. After an hour he collapsed on the ground. His body shook from exhaustion and his muscles started to ache.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peering through the door, Tala, Kai and Kaworu watched the neko collapse. Tala looked up at the other two before he started snickering. The others looked down disapprovingly before they pulled back.

"What are you laughing about? Didn't you see him collapse?" Kai exclaimed. Tala was still laughing his head off.

Pulling himself together slightly, Tala walked back over to the door and peered through, "Didn't you see someone else watching him beat the living shit out of that bag?" The blank expressions he got were all the reply he needed, "Okay, Shinji is in there too. He's been watching Rei a lot longer than we have. Didn't you see him?"

Kaworu and Kai ran up to the door and peered through. To their amazement, picking up and tending to their exhausted friend was the silent Ikari. He dabbed Rei's face with a damp rag whilst trying to give him water to drink.

"Do you think Ikari will ever talk?" Kai asked Nagisa.

Thoughts processed slowly through the silver hair teen. "Hmm, maybe. But we'll never know." Kaworu left the door and walked away. Kai and Tala watched him walk for a little before joining him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. When you wish upon a star, dreams come true," the brunette quietly sang as he tended to his collapsed boyfriend. He could feel the prying eyes looking at him as he gently helped the young man.

"What's going on?" Rei mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you," Shinji whispered as he brought the water bottle to Rei's lips, "careful now." Drinking a little bit, he started to cough up what he had just drunk.

"Thank-you," he said hoarsely. Shinji just smiled at the neko. His eyes smiled as well as the rest of his face for the first time. Rei smiled and let Ikari take care of him.

"Love is all around you now, so take a hold. Hidden in your words it sometimes ain't enough," Ikari sang quietly as he sat with Rei on the gym floor caring for him.

"So what do you want then? If words are not good enough?" Rei asked.

"To be loved, to be held, to know that I'm wanted," he replied. Shinji helped Rei to his feet and they walked out the gym door.

"I can do that for you. Just speak to me," the neko nuzzled his head into Ikari's neck as they walked. Shinji's arm wrapped around Rei's waist and he leant his head against Rei's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to let you know, I have actually said one of the quotes of Kai. Also, for those that have never seen Little Britain, the first few things that Tala says to Kai are said by a guy dressed as a girl in a hot pink tracksuit that is not too flattering.

Please tell me what you thought. This is most likely the only cross-over I'll do, but I need to know if it works. Thanks


End file.
